An Abundance of One-shots
by ThatOneExoticPotato
Summary: Collection of One-shots Featuring NaLu Gale Jerza Gruvia
1. Shine (bonus prompt)

**Note:** I'm stuck on how to develop the plot of the stories I'm writing, and so, here's a collection of one-shots dedicated to Nalu week. Sorry for Grammar/Spelling mistakes! Sorry for updating this late. I had this written yesterday but I forgot to upload it.

* * *

She always had this aura around her. It was bright and shiny. It intrigued him, a lot. When he first took her to Fairy Tail, she fitted in really easily. Probably 'cause of her cheerful/shiny aura that leaked from her when she was around.

He was very intrigued by her, but he never made a move to get her. He wanted to stay like this after what happened to Lisanna. She was his best friend, that blonde-haired weirdo.

Just because they say he's dense doesn't actually mean he is. He could be acting for all they know. But maybe, just maybe Lucy was the one to get him to notice his feelings after all.

The guildmates would place bets on them, and would sulk if they didn't get together in the amount of time they thought they would. They made these bets in secret though, only when they were out on a job or not close by. They wouldn't want them to notice, and ruin their bets.

But once Lisanna came back, Natsu started hanging around her more. Here we start on this typical day with Natsu at the guild chatting with Lisanna. Lucy walked in, and many seemed to notice her not so bright aura.

She walked up, and sat next to the stool occupied by Natsu.

"Hiya Lucy!" Natsu greeted her.

"Hey Natsu," Lucy smiled at him.

Natsu seemed to notice her smile didn't reach her eyes, the shine that would light up her eyes when she smiled. It bothered him, but he didn't question it. He turned back to Lisanna, and started talking to her.

Lucy stared at them longingly, she wished Natsu would talk to her instead of Lisanna so much. She knew she was being selfish about Natsu hanging out with Lisanna since she came back from the 'dead'.

She doesn't know why her stomach would drop when Natsu turned back to Lisanna to talk, and ignore her. But, it was a bad feeling, and she didn't like it, not one bit.

The said blonde stood up, and walked out of the guild. She walked along the streets of Magnolia, sulking which it seemed like to others.

Natsu was chatting about Lucy to Lisanna about how he had these weird tingling feelings when she smiled at him or when she touched him. He turned around to find her gone, and he searched around, looking for her.

She wasn't here, he concluded. He sniffed the air to find her special scent still lingering there from not so long ago. He went to proceed to find her, and so, he went out of the guild, following her scent.

He followed her scent to a hill, with a tree ontop of it. The weirdo was leaning onto it while staring into the sky. She had this faraway look on her face.

The salmon-haired man approached her sliently, and quickly. He stared at her when he was one foot away. The blonde woman seemed to feel his lingering stare, and quickly turned around to find her really close to her face.

She sputtered out nonrecognizable words, and red hues began to form on her cheeks. The woman began to wonder why she was blushing, and stuttering. This was just her best friend after all, right?

The salmon haired male was lost for words when the sunset's beams reflected off of her, and gave her body, face, and all the things needed to make her look like an angel. He wondered what was it like to touch her lips, those soft looking lips.

She felt nervous, and it wasn't the type of nervous you had when you had to pee or something. It was the type of nervousness when you want to ask your crush/lover out on a date.

Her aura, it was shining again, and he noticed but she didn't seem so.

"Lucy..." he murmurred her name.

"Natsu..." She said his also.

"Why did you go out?"

"Because I needed some air," Lucy lied.

"Don't lie to me," Natsu says while intensely staring at her.

"W-What? Why are you staring at me like that?" Lucy sputtered out.

"It's just that I don't understand how I never noticed how you were just so pretty," Natsu finished lamely.

"But pretty isn't the word to describe you, or anything I could say," he added.

Lucy was lost of words, just when did her best friend notice things about girls, especially her, at it. He seemed like the type of guy to be carefree, childish, and not care about girls.

"Natsu...what changed your opinion?" Lucy says.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you never seemed to notice girls."

"Well, thats because the other ones seemed like sisters, and I don't like random people off the street."

Lucy cracked a smile at this, and replied, "What about Lisanna?"

"What about her?"

"Weren't you getting romantic like with her?"

"No, I was discussing something else with her, and I'm going to tell 'ya right now." he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"I like you Lucy...I'm not good with words, but it could be love even! We've been through a lot together, the first jobs we went on, and all the adventures we took. I mean I never noticed it, or even knew what it was until I told Lisanna, and she told me that what I was experiencing was love/crush. I never felt this way about someone, and I'm quite nervous about this. I mean I notice how you fiddle with you're hands when you lie, and how you're eyes glow with this shine when your laughing or happy about something. When you're nervous you would balance you're weight on the other leg, and repeat it. When you're mad your ears sometimes turn red. I just like all the tiny little things about you."

Lucy's face was glowing with surprise, and happiness coursed through her veins. She felt elevated, and she felt so happy/embarrassed. The said woman didn't think her best friend would notice all the things about her.

"Lucy...?"

"I think I like you too! Maybe love too. I like how you fiddle around with your scarf when your nervous. You're bright grins when your happy. When your mad, you have a greenish tint to your eyes. I love everything about you! Well, maybe not the fact that you burst into my apartment through the window without warning me." Lucy laughed slightly as she says this.

Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu, and squeezed tight into her hug. She smiled brightly while her eyes shine as she reached up, and pressed her lips against his. He responded quickly, and shyly while snaking his arms around her waist. The salmon haired male pushed her closer, and pressed his lips against hers harder.

She let out a moan, and he tingled with excitment. He licked her lips shyly, and she opened her mouth for her. Tongues danced with each other in a battle to get domanice. When they broke apart, they just sat together near the sunset.

Lucy was shining again, the aura around her shined beautiful while the salmon-haired partner grinned at her. If you were there, you could sense the new couple's happiness coursing through the air.

* * *

Thats all! I hoped you enjoy the prompt Shine! I'm sorry for not updating. This is my entry for Nalu Week! Don't kill mee! Leave a comment below!

*jumps out the window*

-ImAKawaiiPotato


	2. Prompt 1: Wander

**Note:** First prompt of Nalu Week! I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. Sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes. Enjoy!

* * *

I wandered through the halls of this school, Fairy Tail High. It was my first day here after all I've been through, and I didn't know anything about this school. I was wandering the halls when I suddenly crashed into someone.

I fell on my butt, and looked up to see who I've crashed into. A pink-haired male with black eyes that had a strong built through his uniform could be seen muttering, and rubbing his head.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized while helping myself and him up.

He seemed to notice me, and scanned me from head to toe. He struck a hand out, and said, "Its okay! By the way I'm Natsu Dragneel."

The said male introduced himself. I shook his hand, and replied, "I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

Crap, why did I say my last name, now he's going to be like everyone else who I've introduced myself as that. He's going to try to be friends with me, and then leech off of me.

"Oh," he hummed in reply, and had a thoughtful expression plastered on his face.

"I'm new and lost. So, can you help me find my way through?" I asked him.

"Okay! Whatcha need to know is that there's the Gramps room." he says while pointing to a room that had a sign that said Principal.

"Why do you call him Gramps?"

"Oh, its 'cause he told us to and its either that or Master." he replied casually.

"Oh," I said while processing this information.

That was weird, and Natsu proceeded to show me where classes are, and different floors for different grades. I told him that I was a sophomore, and that my first class was Chemistry, Mr. Macao's class.

Natsu said he had this class too, and so we proceeded to go to class together in which lead me to discovering that he had every single class with me. The salmon haired male opened the door, and told Mr. Macao that he was showing the new student which was me around.

I introduced myself to the class, and sat at a desk next to Natsu. I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes to see him writing actual notes with thoughtful expressions on his face. He seemed like a guy that would slack off, and talk during the whole class.

I wonder why he didn't react the way other people react when I told him my last name. I scanned the room to see a variety of people. Once Macao got tired of teaching the class, he told us we could have study time.

Natsu then proceeded to drag me to meet his friends. I looked at his friends to see that one was the red headed girl, two bluenette girls, a brunette girl, one bluish-black haired guy, one raven haired male, one blue haired male, two sliver haired girls, and a sliver haired guy.

"Hello, my name is Erza Scarlet." the red haired girl said formally.

"I'm Levy and that's Gajeel!" the short bluenette girl said while pointing to herself and the raven haired male.

"Juvia is Juvia, and Gray-sama is mine!" the taller bluenetter hissed while introducing herself.

"Name's Cana." the brown haired girl said drunkily?

"Hey, I'm Gray." the bluish-black haired guy nodded at me.

"I'm Lisanna! And this is my sister, Mirajane!" The shorter sliver haired girl enthusiastically said while pointing to the taller sliver haired girl.

"I'm Elfman and I'm a man!" the bulky sliver hair guy said.

"I'm Jellal." the blue haired male said quietly.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, you would alrady know that by now." I added, remembering that I introduced myself to the class already.

"From the Heartfilia railroads?" Erza asked.

"Sadly, yes, but I'm not in connection with my father anymore." I said while my eyes darkened.

"Oh." Erza responded while nodding.

"So, are you Natsu's girlfriend?" Mira clasped her hands together in excitment.

"No!" Natsu and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Awww..." Mira pouted in disappointment.

Lisanna proceeded to pat her sister's shoulder, and said, "Mira-nee, don't go shipping off people again even though they do look cute together."

I flushed at that comment, and looked to see what Natsu's expression was. For some reason, he had a blank face on, and I wondered what he thought about me.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia, huh? I thought to myself while remembering how we first met. She was one cute girl for sure. I'm not that dense like the others say I am! I blanked out when my friends thought she was my girlfriend.

I mean I wouldn't mind her as my girlfriend, wait, what?! Did I just think that?! I need to think food! Big, fat, juicy meat, and Lucy's soft li-. What?! I need to stop thinking about Lucy. I just met her after all.

I looked down, and see Lucy staring at me. I flick her forehead, and say, "Whatcha looking at, you weirdo."

She flushed in embarrassment, and yelled at me, "I'm not a weirdo!"

"'Course you are, you keep staring at me, after all," I grinned at her.

"Whatever," she muttered to herself.

"Lucy-san?" Levy called out to her.

"Oh, no need to be so formal, can I call you Levy-chan?" Lucy asked.

"Sure! In return, I get to call you Lu-Chan!" Levy added.

"What's that book you're reading? Oh my god, is that Paper Towns?" Lucy exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes! I love that part when Margo sneaks in Q's room!" Levy swoons.

I wonder what's so good about a book, but apparently, it was really good that they talked the whole time while I fought with Stripper a.k.a Gray.

That bastard thinks he can beat me, and he even teased me about Lucy! Like what? I don't even like her like that, I think?

* * *

Lunch came, and Natsu rushed all the way to the lunch room to get lunch. I pondered why he likes to eat so much. The whole group went in, and sat at their usual table with the addition of me.

Natsu started gobbling down all the food he got, and Erza got out a piece of strawberry cake?! Levy got out a bento, as Gajeel stole a piece of her food. Juvia shoved a bento into Gray's hands, and Mira got out big boxes of them to share.

My mouth watered at the sight of them! It looked so good. Everyone else quickly got some, and ate it. Before long, it was time to go.

Natsu asked to walk me home and I agreed. I don't know why I did, but I felt like I have to. We walked in comfortable slience the first few minutes before Natsu started talking.

"You know, I'm glad that I bumped into you."

"I'm glad that I was wandering around too. I met a lot of wonderful people that are our friends now."

"Lucy, I hope we can be friends forever and ever!" he grinned at me.

"Me too!"

We suddenly fell into comfortable slience again, and I hummed. Natsu didn't mind though, but when we reached my apartment. He looked at me seriously.

"Lucy..."

"What?"

He caught me by surprise and pulled me towards him. He planted a kiss on my cheek, and let go before running away, waving.

"Bye Luce, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye Natsu."

I was too stunned to even process what happened. I gingerly touched my cheek, and smiled. I went inside, worked on my novel, and took a bath. I was spacing out a lot, but I didn't care. I got into my bed, and fell asleep dreaming about Natsu.

But, little did I know, that was the start of something. Something I never would've imagined happening. It was all because of me wandering around on that day.

* * *

I'm out! I'm sorry for this that it wasn't as fluffy as the other one! I promise more fluff on the next prompt! Review your thoughts!

-ImAKawaiiPotato


	3. Prompt 2: Gratitude

**Note:** Second prompt of Nalu week! I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. I might update on my other stories soon. I'm sorry for not updating them first. Sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes also. I don't own cover image.

* * *

I thought about when I first brought Lucy to Fairy Tail. She was a clumsy weirdo that had too many books! Like who can read that many? Apparently she can! And yes, I did say a big word, I'm not that stupid.

When I was wandering around Magnolia because I was bored. I saw her with those giant thick books, and so many of them! I knew she was going to drop them, and so, when she did I helped her pick up them.

She offered to treat me to dinner, and who could resist food? So, when we ate, and she had a funny face when I ate which was a lot of meat and stuff. I told her about Fairy Tail, and all the things ice-princess did to embarass himself. She laughed of course, I was funny after all!

She thought stripper and I were best friends! Like what the heck, stripper and I would never, and I do mean never, be friends. She told me she would love to go to Fairy Tail after I invited her to take her there sometime.

And, so, the next day we went there, and people thought Luce was my girlfriend! What the heck, why would that blonde weirdo be my girlfriend. The weirdo quickly denied with a flushed face. I thought she was sick when I asked why was her face so red.

Mira would try to ship us together, and they say I'm dense, but I'm not! Luce would always shrug it off though, she finally got used to Mira. Erza would threaten me because she thought I was taking Lucy's virtue or something like that when Lucy told them about me sneaking in her bedroom.

Its not my fault that I think her bed is so comfortable, and its way better than mine. When some guys tried to harrass Luce I would of course be there, and put my arm around her. Stupid guys should stop coming to try to touch Luce! Are they blind, 'cause Lucy is obviously uncomfortable about them.

When I first put my arm around Luce, she would freak out, and say Don't put your arm around me because that's what boyfriends do to their girlfriends. I of course being the dense person told Lucy that we were boyfriend and girlfriend aleady though.

She would then stutter her words and turn red. That weirdo is what I would think every time. But, now, I'm at her apartment with her on my chest while we're on the couch, cuddling.

I was a dense idiot back then, as Lucy would call me. After a while after Lucy joined the Fairy Tail bar, I would feel my heart beating really fast, and my hands getting sweaty when I touched her or when she smiled at me.

I didn't know what those feelings were until Lucy confessed to me. She told me how she felt, and that was what was happening to me!

"Natsu?" Lucy called out.

"Hmm?" I hummed in reply

"What are you thinking about? You look so deep in thought, and that isn't like you. Usually you would do stuff before you think about it," she pointed out.

"I'm thinking about how we first met."

"Oh...when you were a weird person to me?"

"No! You're the weirdo."

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Ha!" Lucy shouted in triumph.

"Aye! That wasn't fair! You tricked me," I pouted at her.

Her glaze at me softened, and she pecked me in the mouth. I pinned her to the couch, and pressed my lips against hers. She kissed back eagerly, and moaned when I nipped at her bottom lip.

I made her open her mouth, and stuck my tongue in. I tangled my tongue with hers, and we battled for domaince. I won of course, and licked all around her mouth. I licked the upper part of her mouth, and all the way to the bottom.

I then proceeded to lick her mouth, and nibble at her lips. She rocked her hips against mine when I put my hands on her hips. I gave her butterfly kisses, trailing all the way down to her neck.

I nipped at her neck, and sucked. Lucy took off my shirt in response. She touched all over my abs, and I'm proud of it! I unbuttoned her shirt, but stopped when I was about to take it off.

"Natsu?" Lucy said.

"I don't want us to do something we'll regret later." I say seriously.

She hummed in reply, and snuggled into my bare chest.

"Hey Lucy?"

"Hmm?"

"Gratitude is what I feel when I think about all the times you put up with me."

"Oh, Natsu..."

"I'm grateful for you loving someone as dense and idiotic as me. I also love how you always forgive me when I did something wrong without knowing, and how you always forgive me when I eat all the food in your fridge. I love how your eyes light up when you smile. I love how you forgive someone so easily, but not always. How you put up with my fights, and how you comforted me when it was Igneel's disappearance anniversary. Last, but not least, I love how you always know how to make a meal."

I didn't hear a response, and so, I looked down. I saw her fast asleep, and I kissed her forehead. I chuckled at how quick she sleeps. I picked up the said-female, and put her into her bed before crawling in with her.

I fell alseep besides the blonde angel, thinking about her, while wrapping my arms around her.

* * *

There! You got more fluff! O_O DON"T KILL ME. Review your thoughts!

-KawaiiPotatoSenpai


	4. Prompt 3: Transformation

**Note:** Third prompt of Nalu week! I don't own Fairy Tail. Sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes. I don't own Black Veil Bride. Enjoy!

* * *

How? was all he could think of when he saw her again. She had black leather jacket with tight black skinny jeans with black combat boots, and a black crop top with a band named Black Veil Bride. She had piercings trailing up her ears. She wore black makeup, and she dyed the tips of her hair black. It was like she had a transformation.

What had happened to her while she was away? What happened to the sweet little Lucy? The one who was so bubbly, and would wince at the slightest of cuts. The one who loved wearing bright colors, and loved to smile.

When he asked her what happened, she would only reply with, "Life changes us," and in a monotoned voice too. Her eyes didn't have the happiness that they used to have, now they were a dull brown. She had this pained look in her eyes, she always smiled a fake smile.

I seen her with her friends, and I saw that happiness in her eyes, even if it was just for a moment, I was going to make that happiness come back into the life of her eyes. I had to, after all I love that girl.

I loved her for a long time, ever since we became close friends when we were fifteen, I felt a connection towards her. I felt the racing of my heart, and how my hands would get sweaty. Man, how my face would flush when she smiled or touched me.

But, what happened in a year that would change her whole life, and break the happiness she held? I was determined to find the answers I needed to bring the happiness back to her. Gray and Gajeel would always tease me about her, and then, I would tease them back about Juvia/Levy.

I knew they noticed the quick change of her when she first came back after all that time. Gajeel considered Luce a sisterly figure, also Gray too, but when they saw her, they were utterly crushed. But, what I felt when I saw her was a broken heart, and determination to seek out what did this to her.

I confronted her about it, but she didn't say anything but, "You'll have to get into the walls again, if you would want to know," then smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes. She walked away, and went to sit with Levy, Erza, Cana, and Juvia.

I was trying to break down the walls she set up again, and I knew it worked since she started talking back more when I tried to talk to her.

* * *

Dam, I thought to myself after realizing Natsu had broken down a wall I put up. I knew that I couldn't hide behind these ways forever, but I didn't want him to discover. I didn't want to get hurt again, I didn't want to experience that pain I felt.

I knew he was going to get in, he was Natsu, the dumb idiot, never giving up bastard, carefree, and happy person. I was happy once, before _that_ incident changed me for good. I hated myself for not being strong enough.

I laugh a broken laugh, and curse myself for being so weak, so pathetic. I knew I could never go back to being who I used to be. I check my wrist, and see the scars. The pain that I inflicted on myself because I needed to feel this, for what I did.

I needed to repent on my sins, the thing I did that caused _that_. I shook my thoughts of _that_ away, it was too painful to remember it. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, and so, I willed them away. They gone away eventually, and I felt myself sigh in relief.

I couldn't cry here, no, not here, I can't cry in front of other people. It would make me look weak, and the weak were useless. Juvia, Levy, Cana, and Erza were the only ones that knew about _that_ , my pain resulted from that, and why I changed. They didn't know about the scars though, nobody needed to know about the scars.

Crying would only result in pity, and I hated pity. I got a lot of pity when _that_ happened. I would act like I don't give a fuck about anything, but really I care about things too much, and that results in me getting hurt.

Right now, I'm just here alone in this empty park on a empty swing. I swung around, and thought about all the things that happened. I wasn't the bubbly blonde anymore. I wasn't the girl who made friends easily, and was nice to everyone.

Suddenly, a sound of walking feet come to me, and I look up to see a salmon-haired male. He didn't say anything, but plup into the swing seat next to me.

"Hey Luce, if you need someone, I'm here," he said softly.

"Natsu...you don't understand."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you wouldn't understand what I'm going through."

"Bullshit. I understand perfectly fine what you're going through, and I just want you to let me in. To help you, and let you know that your not alone."

"Natsu..."

"Lucy...I know its hard for you to say whatever is bothering you, but we're here for you, I'm here for you. There are people who care, but you have to let them in to ever experience happiness again. You have to in order to move on, to get pass whatever is holding you back."

"Goddamit, Luce, why can't you see how I feel about you? I love you! I know you probably don't right now, but I will make you fall in love with me. I will make the happiness glow into you're eyes again. I will make sure you won't experience whatever your going through again. So, please. Give me a chance. I want to help you. _No_. I need to help you." he added.

"Natsu...I can't." I could feel the tears welling up into my eyes, and sliding down my cheeks before I knew it.

I burst into sobs, and I used my hands to cover my face. I was so humiliated, why did I have to burst into tears right now? No one should see me cry, and give me that same look I always saw when I cried.

"Lucy! I'm telling you! Let me in! I want to know, I need to know what caused this. _Please_." he growled out.

"M-My father, you know how he is, cold and distant. But one day when we were at a party, people burst in with guns. They started a homoicide. They killed lots of people, and one of them aimed a gun at me, and was about to fire. But, my father pushed me out of the way, and got shot instead. I ran to him, and asked him why he did that if he never loved me. He said, "No, Lucy, I've always loved you, and always will. I'm sorry for acting cold to you. I was going to make it up to you soon, but now this happened. I know I won't survive. So, Lucy. Remember I love you always." Then he coughed up blood, and went still. The people who killed people were gone, and the ambulance was called, but it was too late, my father and a lot of people died, only some survived with bad injuries. I didn't have any though."

"I never thought that he loved me and still has. I always thought he would be cold, and sell me off to marriage to one of those rich guys. But, he never did. He died before I could even tell him that I love him too, and I still do. I regret not being nicer when he was alive still, and try to see the dad that was there when my mother was still alive. I feel like I failed both of them..." I trailed off.

"Lucy...I know what it feels like to be without parents. Igneel left me when I was still young, remember? I told you, and my mom died when I was still a baby. I was left alone when I was only five, and I wandered the streets before Gramps found me. He took me in along with the others. I am very thankful for that, and you never failed your mom or dad. I know they would be very proud of you right now even if you changed. Your still alive, and well. Your not dead, and is eating properly. I know they know your suffering, but I know you can get through it."

"Lucy, let me help, I will and can help you. I hate seeing you in pain. I feel the pain too, and the others are suffering too. I can see that. Please, let us help you." he pleaded.

"Natsu...thank you for all you have done. For not giving up on me. For not pushing me away when I did. For being there when I needed someone." I smiled at him.

"Luce! That was a real smile," he flushed, and beamed at me.

"Natsu, I have to go, I'll see you later," I say quietly to him.

"Okay! Bye, Lucy!" he says while waving at me.

What has he done? He broke down my walls, and I felt electricity coursing through me when he grinned at me. What was that feeling? That idiot. I shook my head and smiled.

He's getting into me. I know tomorrow would be great. But, I didn't know what was going to happen when I opened up to him.

* * *

I'm done! DONE! I GAVE YOU A LONG ONE! Review your thoughts!

-KawaiiPotatoSenpai


	5. Prompt 4: Smoke

**Note:** Fourth prompt of Nalu Week! I don't own Fairy Tail. I don't own the cover image either. Sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes. Enjoy!

* * *

Smoke arose the blonde from her sleep. She turned arund to see smoke pouring out from the apartment building, and the smell of smoke. She quickly poured water over her blanket, and used it to cover her. The said-blonde went and quickly ran to sound the fire alarm.

This awoken all the companians in the apartment complex, and all of them ran out of the building before the fire got worst. The blonde tried to help all the people get out like the old and the young. The doe eyed girl quickly tried to get out of the apartment building, but got blocked by a burning giant piece of wood falling in front of her.

Is my life going to end here? the blonde thought to herself. At least, everyone else got out in time is what the woman thought. She started feeling dizzy from the smoke she inhaled, and could hear peoples voices coming closer.

Black and a head was all she saw before she blacked out. The pink-haired man quickly ran with the blonde in his arms, and got out before the building collapsed with all the other men. He rushed her to the ambalance before taking off his hemelt, and pink spiky hair arose.

He sighed and ran a hand through his spiky locks. It was good that he saved that blonde woman before the building collapsed on her. He thought back about his life, and thought about the blonde woman he had saved.

She seemed like she could got out in time, and so, why didn't she? Probably because she was trying to get the others out before she went out.

* * *

The said-blonde awoken with a headache and a groan. Where am I? In heaven? Or in hell? Please let it not be hell, I haven't done anything bad, thought the woman. She blinked a couple of times before adjusting her eyes to what seems like a hospital room.

A nurse came in at the exact same time she woke up, and told her that she needed to stay here for this whole day since of the amount of smoke she inhaled, but other then that she was fine. Then, a pink-haired man came in the room, and she stared at him.

He stared back, before studying her. The woman had blonde soft, shining locks, a curveous body, and doe brown eyes. The blonde woman studied him right back, and saw pink spiky locks with a strong built with black coal like eyes, and a smirk on his face.

"Who are you?" the woman croaked out.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, the person who saved your life. What's your name?" he grinned at her while saying this.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia," she rasped out.

"Thanks for saving me," Lucy added.

"No problem." Natsu came closer while saying this.

"I'm in your debt. So, would you care for joining me for dinner tomorrow afternoon?" asked the blonde.

"Sure, what time?" the pink haired man asked.

"At five p.m." Lucy answered while offering him a smile.

"Okay, but where? Also, I would need to contact you so, can I get your number?" Natsu beamed at her.

"At Fairy Tail bar, and sure."

"Hey! I go there too, but I never seen you around. Okay, heres mine." he said while handing her his number.

"Really? I go there on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"Yeah, but I go there on Mondays and Wednesdays, thats probably why I never seen you around."

"Oh, you seem like a nice guy," Lucy said while smiling up at him.

"You know ice bastard?"

"Who's ice bastard?"

"Gray."

"Yeah, but we only spoken a few times since Juvia keeps shooting me glares that seem deadly," she replied sheepishly.

Natsu chuckled at this, and replied, "Well, she is a little overprotective of her boyfriend."

"Not a little, you mean a whole lot."

"Well, I have to go. See ya tomorrow, Luigi!" Natsu called out to her while waving.

"Bye! And my names not Luigi! Its Lucy!" The blonde woman screamed angrily out at him.

She could hear a chuckle, and footsteps going away. The doe eyed woman smiled at the thought of Natsu. He was a fun guy she decided.

She got released at Two p.m. in the afternoon, and quickly ran to Fairy Tail bar. The said blondes friend, a little bookworm seemed to notice her rush, and so, she waved her over.

"Hi Lu-chan!" sprouted out Levy.

"Hi Levy-chan!" Lucy greeted back.

"Whats got you into a rush?"

"Oh, I'm metting a friend, Natsu Dragneel is his name." Lucy said.

"Oh! Natsu? Is this a date with him?" Levy teased.

"No! I'm simply just repaying the debt of him saving me yesterday from the fire in my apartment complex." Lucy quickly denied.

"Oh, Lu-chan. I saw that on the news today, but you could stay with me while they fix the building," Levy offered.

"Thanks Levy-chan, I appreciate it. Your a really good best friend," the blonde woman muttered her thanks to her best friend.

"Luce!" called out a fimilar voice.

"Natsu?" she questioned.

"Hiya!" he greeted after getting closer to her.

"So, what do you want to order? Its on me." Lucy asked.

"I'll have a order of fire chicken, and fire whiskey. And no, you just had your apartment burned down, so, you possibly couldn't have anything on you. I'll pay for us." Natsu said to her.

"Oh, crap! I forgot," Lucy cried out.

"Its on, Luce, you can make it up next time to me," Natsu grinned.

"After all, it seems like we'll be seeing each other a lot." he added.

"Right," she smiled while ordering her regular order.

Little did she know that the fire and the smoke that made her black out would give her a new friend. Little did she know it would turn into something more.

* * *

Done! Finished with the fourth prompt! Wooo! Darn it, if only I could be like this with my other stories. QwQ. Anyway, Review your thoughts!

-KawaiiPotatoSenpai


	6. Prompt 5: Need

**Note:** Prompt five! I don't own Fairy Tail or the cover image. Sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes. Enjoy!

* * *

He needed her to look at him, or at least speak to him, but not this! Not glaring at him or giving him the cold shoulder when he tried to speak to her. He didn't know why she was acting like this.

All he knew is that he needed for her to speak to him, but she didn't. Lisanna bounced up to him instead, and greeted him cheerfully.

"Hi Natsu!" Lisanna chirped.

"Hi Lisanna?" He raised his eyebrow at her, confused on why she was so cheerful.

"Natsu...I was wondering if we could go out to eat sometime," Lisanna shyly asked while fiddling with her hair.

"Sure?" Natsu replied, confused.

"Okay! Lets go right now!" Lisanna chirped while grabbing his arm to her chest.

"Wait, Lisanna! Where we going?" Natsu, the dense one asked dumbly.

"To a place I reserved a spot for us," Lisanna smiled as she said this, and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Oh, okay." he replied whil scratching his head.

Not one of them noticed the longing stare the celestial mage gave them while a frown decorated her face. Not one of them noticed her going home sadly, and tears welling up in her eyes.

"So, why are we going to this fancy restaurant?" Natsu questioned.

"Because obviously, we as a couple, on our first date, need to eat at the best spot," Lisanna answered slyly.

"What do you mean, couple?" Natsu asked while narrowing his eyes at her.

"Well I mean, I kissed you, and you didn't reject it. So, I thought we were a couple now," Lisanna answered honestly.

"But, I thought couples were suppose to be lovey dovey, and they suppose to feel weird tingly feelings when they do something together," Natsu said.

"Yeah! That's what we're feeling right now," Lisanna sang out.

"Lisanna, uh. I only thought of you as a sister, and I only get these weird feelings around the weirdo," Natsu rejected.

Lisanna sighed sadly, and replied, "I should've known, by the way you stare at her, and act around her. I should've known you love her, and not me. But, I thought if I spent more time with you that it could change, but no, because your feelings for her are too strong. Well, you can go Natsu. Go get her. I'll be fine."

"Thanks, Lisanna!" he shouted at her and ran to Lucy's apartment.

"Idiot, why did I love a person that didn't love me back?" Lisanna says while tears welled up in her eyes.

The sliver short haired beauty sobbed while going somewhere to be alone. Only to be met with a certain blue haired man with his 'babies'.

Natsu quickly picked up her scent with a mix of salt. Was she crying? Why? Was all he could think of while running to her apartment. The salmon haired man hopped onto the tree near her window, and quickly climbed the branch that he used to enter her window all the time.

The said man entered the room quietly, and used his hearing to hear where she was. He heard quiet sobs in the living room, and so, he followed them to see the blonde beauty with a blanket wrapped around her whole body even covering her head.

"Lucy?" Natsu questioned.

"Natsu?" she croaked out.

"Why are you crying?" Natsu softly asked.

"B-Because...I was jealous, okay?! I was jealous of you and Lisanna going together. I saw you and her kiss. I saw you didn't push her away." the said blonde answered wearily.

"Luce, I was too shocked to pull away, but you saw it when I was shocked, but I pushed her away after I regained myself, but you were already gone."

"Well, still. I know you like her," Lucy said sadly.

"Yes, I like her."

"I see..."

"But I like her only as a sister, and nothing else. So, you don't have to worry." Natsu answered softly.

"Besides I have you already," Natsu added.

"W-What? What do you mean?" Lucy demanded with blush coated over her cheeks.

"I mean that I already have you which is I love you, and your my mate. And people thought I was the dense one." he said while pulling her towards him.

Lucy erupted into a tomato, and Natsu just chuckled at her while hugging her close to him. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, and cuddled her closer. He snuggled his face to the crook of her neck, and breathed in her scent.

Natsu needed her, after all, without her, he didn't feel right. With her here, he got everything he needed. She would always be his, and he would always be hers.

* * *

Finished! O_O I'm sorry that the one shots are so short. Review your thoughts!

-KawaiiPotatoSenpai


	7. Prompt 6: Glory Days

**Note:** Prompt six of Nalu Week! I don't own Fairy Tail/cover image. Sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes! Enjoy!

* * *

Sometimes she just needed some glory. Not indiginity like when Natsu tossed her over his shoulder when she was hurt, and he had to carry her. Hell! She was flashing everyone that was walking passed him.

Natsu, her idiot best friend, that has a blue cat, and spike salmon hair as he claims with those abs, and defined muscles. She admits that she finds him attractive, but she never wants to ruin their friendship.

The said woman was just on her way to the Fairy Tail bar, but she bumped into a guy. She would've fell if it weren't for him stopping her fall. The blonde woman looked up to see an attractive guy with spiky black hair with striking blue eyes. His muscles were like the same size as Natsu's, and he wore a black leather jacket with black jeans/shirt.

"Are you alright, Miss?" he asked in a polite tone.

"Yeah, and how about you?" the doe eyed woman asked.

"I'm fine, and I'm Alex Fuller," the raven haired man said.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you!" Lucy exclaimed.

"The pleasures all mine, after all, I get to meet a beautiful woman," he says while smiling softly.

The said blonde then blushed, and replied, "Well, you're not too shabby yourself."

"May I ask, what are your hobbies?"

"Oh, I love to read, write, and draw?" she added with a sheepishly tone.

"I love to listen to music, read, and draw too," Alex states.

"I would love to read one of your stories," he added.

"Oh, I'm not a really good writer," the blonde awkwardly laughs.

"Pfffft." he then proceeds to burst out laughing.

"Whats so funny?" the woman asks, confused.

"Your face when your awkward," he answers, amused.

"My face isn't funny!" she pouts.

"Yep, it is." he smirks.

"Your starting to sound like my idiot of a best friend!"

"Oh?"

"Yep! You would look like him if it weren't for your hair, eye color, and color of clothing."

"Hahahahaha, Luce! Your so stupid," Alex? says while pulling off his hair?

"What?! Natsu?"

"I got you so good," The spiky now pink haired man grins.

"Why did you trick me?!" Lucy huffs out.

"Because I thought a prank would be good," Natsu says while taking out the color contacts.

"Hmph. I'm mad at you," the blonde woman pouted while angling her body away from him.

"Lucy! I don't want you to mad at me!" the charcoal eyed man says panicky.

"Well too bad, you never give me any glory, I don't like it when you throw me over your shoulder," she pointed out.

"Just don't be mad at me then I won't do it anymore, please?" Natsu leans close to her face, pleading.

Lucy flushes, and thinks hes going to kiss her before he pulls away.

"Dammit, Lucy, what did you do to me?" he says in a raspy voice.

"W-What did I do?" she stutters.

"You make my heart race when I get close to you and breathe in your scent. Then, you make me sweaty when you smile at me. Also, when you pout, I just want to slam you against a wall, and kiss you senseless."

"W-Wha-" she was interrupted by a kiss.

The blonde kissed back, of course, she has feelings for him. He proceeded to pull her closer, and kiss her fiercely. She moaned into his lips, and tangles her hands in his hair. Then, pulls gently at his hair to make him groan, Lucy then proceeds to lick his lips. He complies to her wishes, and opens his mouth.

The Doe-eyed woman puts her tongue into his mouth, and licks his tongue while he rubs her sides. They pull apart after realizing they were still in public, and they flushed red when they stared up at each other.

He leans in for another kiss, but Lucy wouldn't let him get another one without getting her glory. She takes out her lipstick towards his puckered licks before smearing it all over his lips. Natsu opened his eyes in confusion from feeling the slimy substance on his lips, and to see Lucy with a tube of lipstick in her hands while cackling at him.

She ran away, and called out, "Ha! I got you!"

Before he chased after her, and shouted, "You better run Lucy, 'cause when I get you, your not going to get a lot of oxygen."

* * *

Andddddddd I'm done. :3 Sorry for making these one shots short, but after Nalu Week ends, you can comment what one shot couple would you like me to write. Review your thoughts!

KawaiiPotatoSenpai


	8. Prompt 7: Happy

**Note:** Last prompt of Nalu Week! But I don't own Fairy Tail or the cover image. Sorry for Grammar/spelling mistakes. Enjoy!

* * *

Happy, thats what she felt when he first brought her to the Fairy Tail bar, and met all those wonderful people. When she started acting bashful around him, she knew she had developed some feelings for that idiot pyromaniac.

But, she didn't know if he had feelings for her too. The blonde girl always thought she would end up with one of those polite, Prince Charmings, but if you look at her right now, she would say I don't need a Prince Charming, after all, I have a dragon. Her dragon was nothing like a Prince Charming, he was loud, obnoxious, rude, impolite, stupid, and dense.

But, he was also, funny, attractive, cheerful, boyish, and always made her knees go weak. But, she thought he didn't know that. If only, she knew that he has feelings for her too, then, they would be both happy. Also, their friends would be happy for them, but they don't know because they're dense.

"Natsu! What are you doing here?" called out the blonde girl.

"Luce?"

"Hi!" she greeted while beaming at him.

"Why are you in such a happy mood?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your always so grumpy. Duh, weirdo."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Wait, what?" Natsu asked, confused.

"Ha, I tricked you!"

"Lucy, thats mean." Natsu commented while pouting.

"No." Lucy stated while flushing.

Next then she knew, she was leaning towards his face. He seemed to forward too, and before they knew it, their lips were touching. Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist while her arms naturally just went up to his hair and tangled themselves in it. Natsu nibbled on her lips while she tugged on his hair gently.

He wanted her to open her lips, and when she did, he practically shoved his tongue in. The salmon haired man licked her tongue while she eagerly responded. They pulled apart, and the charcoal eyed man leaned his forehead against hers while they breathed heavily.

"Lucy," Natsu breathed out.

"Hm?" she managed to say.

"I love you." he beamed at her.

Lucy blushed, and replied, "I love you too."

"You make me really happy then other times really jealous, and then other times really sad. But, you make me really happy most of the time."

"You know, I feel the same way."

"Will you...be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." She beamed at him.

When he was about to lean in for another kiss, a ball of fur rubbed itself against their legs.

"Oh, Happy, I forgot about you, sorry, buddy." Natsu rubbed Happy's head.

Happy purred happily, and rubbed his head against Natsu's fingers while Lucy watched the scene with a loving smile. Happy went to Lucy, and rubbed his head against Lucy's legs.

Lucy picked him up, and rubbed her face against Happy's. Happy licked her cheek while Lucy awwed.

"Hey! Happy, stop stealing Lucy's loving away from me!" Natsu pouted.

Happy seemed to understand this, and rubbed his cheek against her hands while she squealed.

"Happy! You bastard." Natsu started to get up while Happy leaped out of Lucy's hand while running away.

"Get back here, bastard!" Natsu says while chasing him.

Lucy watched the scene fondly, and laughed at the childish pout on his face. She was happy because of him, and she wished they could stay like this forever.

* * *

Done! Hope you enjoy the last prompt. But, you could pm me or review something for me to write for one shots! :3 Give me requests!

-KawaiiPotatoSenpai


	9. Cold (bonus prompt)

**Note:** Bonus prompt of Nalu Week! I don't own Fairy Tail/cover image. Sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes.

* * *

A sneeze could be heard throughout the apartment, and a shivering girl with a broken heater sat on her bed with the covers wrapped around her. Ugh, I have to call the repair man again, the cold girl thought.

She got up with the covers around her, and walked to her house phone. She dialed her regular repair store's number. The said girl told the person who picked up the phone her address and all the other information required.

The person who picked up the phone told her that a person would come in thirty minutes. The cold girl thanked the person, and wrapped her blankets tighter around her while wobbling back to her bed.

She got a book for her to read, still being wrapped in her blankets, and read as the time passed by. Soon, a knock could be heard, and she slowly got up with her blankets. Its probably that weird guy again, she thought while wobbling to the door. The girl opened the door to meet a guy with sculpted arms carrying a tool case with a muscle tight shirt, and black jeans.

She trailed her eyes up to meet onyx eyes with a wide grin, and pink spiky hair.

"Done checking me out?" The salmon haired male asked.

"W-What? Oh! Come in," The blonde girl said while blushing, realizing she was openly staring at the male.

The doe eyed girl opened the door for the man while directing him to where her heater was, and she sat on the couch while staring at the man working. She realized he wasn't freezing like her, and was curiously staring at his face.

The said man turned around to meet her stare, and she turned away while her face heated up. Darn it! This isn't her regular repair man, and who sent this sexy man to her? Was all she could think of with her heated up face.

"Pshhhh, weirdo, I'm done with your heater." The said male called out to her.

"What?! I'm not a weirdo! My name is Lucy Heartfilia, not weirdo!" Lucy exclaimed indigantly.

"Your the one who's bundled up in all those blankets, looking like a snowman, and keeps staring at me. I'm Natsu Dragneel," Natsu said with a grin.

"Well, in this weather with no heater, a normal person would be cold, and so, your the weird one! And its not my fault, you have pink hair!" The blonde shouted at him while pointing a finger at him.

"Nah, your the weird one still, and whats wrong with my pink hair? My friends have blue, red, and all those colored hair. Its all natural too."

"What? Your all weirdos then, and you call me a weirdo." Lucy says while pouting.

"Nu uh, your the only weirdo here." Natsu says while sticking his tongue out, childishly.

"Hmph, I'm not a weirdo, and why are you insulting me when your the repair man that I have to pay," Lucy pointed out.

"Oh, yeah." Natsu scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

"I'll forgive you if you treat me to dinner," Lucy beams out with a grin.

"Okay, I guess." he scratches the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Well, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 5," he added.

"Sounds good. Don't you gotta go?" Lucy questioned.

"Oh, crap, yeah. Bye Luigi!" Natsu says while grabbing his tool box.

"My name is Lucy! Bye!" she waved excitedly at the repair man.

She just scored a date, or at least that's what she thought. With a hot guy that was her repair man, and just from being cold! She should break her heater more often just to see that guy.

* * *

Done! Review your thoughts! Thanks for your follow/favorites.

Reply to Reviewer:

MayleeLynn64: Thanks! It means a lot to me ^ ~ ^

-KawaiiPotatoSenpai


	10. Natsu takes song lyrics way too serious

**Note:** I don't wannaaaaaa writeeeee, I said I would update soon, but I'm such a liar. QWQ. Sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes. I don't own Fairy Tail or the cover image. Lyrics from All Time Low's A love like war.

* * *

Lucy was humming her favorite song at the moment before a pink haired dragon slayer climbed through her window. _'Fingernails on my skin, like the teeth of a shark'_

 _'I'm intoxicated by the lie'_. Natsu on the other hand was confused.

"Why would you want fingernails on your skin, Lucy? Whats like the teeth of a shark? Whats intoxicated? Why by the lie?"

Lucy on the other hand, startled, and jumped at Natsu's sudden outburst.

"Natsu, its just song lyrics."

The blonde proceeded to hum the rest of the song while Natsu was thinking, for once. _'In the chill of your stare, I am painfully lost'._

 _'Like a deer in the lights of an oncoming bus'. 'For the thrill of your touch, I will shamefully lust.' 'As you tell me we're nothing but trouble.' 'Heart's on fire tonight'. 'Feel my bones ignite'. 'Feels like war, warrrr.' 'Feels like warr, warrr.'_

"Lucy! Don't get hit by a bus!"

Natsu quickly scrambled to her, and put his hand on her heart.

"Your heart's on fire? Why can't I feel it? Do we need to get you to the hospital? DON'T DIE ON ME LUCY!"

The male got a bucket of water, and poured it over the said blonde. The doe eyed girl spluttered water out, and glared at Natsu, soakingly wet.

"NATSU!"

Natsu, on the other hand just grinned at her, and shouted out, "Who's that bastard that you want to go to war with? I'll beat 'em up!"

Lucy just sighed at him, and cracked a smile.

"For the last time, Natsu, those were just song lyrics."

"But why would you sing about your hearts on fire, and that you want fingernails on your skin?"

"Well, those are just phrases, not literally meaning that."

"Anyway, Natsu!" she barked out at him, and grinned evilly.

The said male gulped out in fear, and started out running.

"Get back here! You still have to pay for dumping water on me!"

* * *

I'm done! Sorry for the short one shot. QWQ

-KawaiiPotatoSenpai


	11. Facebook Madness

**Note:** A random one-shot! XD You can request some if you want. I don't own Fairy Tail or cover image. Sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes.

* * *

 **Lucy Heartfilia:** I FINALLY GOT MR. FLUFFKINS!

 **1000 People Like this Comments (8)**

 **Natsu Dragneel:** Whos Mr. Fluffkins?

 **Lucy Heatfilia:** My new pet cat!

 **Natsu Dragneel:** But what about Happy?

 **Lucy Heartfilia:** Hes not my cat.

 **Natsu Dragneel:** How could you?! I thought Happy and you had something special.

 **Lucy Heartfilia:** You thought wrong.

 **Gray Fullbuster:** Ha! Flame-brains stupid.

 **Natsu Dragneel:** Fight me on club penguin!

* * *

 **Juvia Lockser:** MAGICAL GUARDIAN FAIRY! WHERE ARE YOU?

 **199999 People like this Comments (6)**

 **Gray Fullbuster:** WTF? Who is this magical guardian fairy?

 **Juvia Lockser:** Juvia is sorry, it is her new love.

 **Gray Fullbuster:** HOW COULD YOU?! I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL!

 **Juvia Lockser:** We do, but I have to get my magical guardian fairy.

 **Natsu Dragneel:** Ha! Ice-bastard got rejected!

 **Gray Fullbuster:** YOU BASTARD! MEET ME AT THE GUILD AT 1 AM TOMORROW.

 **Cana Alberona:** Sounds kinky.

* * *

 **Lucy Heartfilia is currently running away from Natsu Dragneel for throwing skittles at his face and saying, 'Taste the rainbow!'**

 **10000000 People like this Comments (4)**

 **Levy McGarden:** O_O WHY WOULD YOU WASTE THE PRECIOUS BABIES.

 **Happy:** Aye Sir! Lucy is really fat so its really easy to catch her.

 **Lucy Heartfilia:** YOU STUPID CAT! I SAW THAT!

 **Natsu Dragneel:** LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! GIME THE SKITTLES! ALL THE SKITTLES!

* * *

 **Gray Fullbuster has a secret fetish for bondage.**

 **Juvia Lockser and 1000000000 others like this Comments (3)**

 **Gray Fullbuster:** WOAH! WTF?! I DON"T! WHO DID HELL HACKED MY FACEBOOK?!

 **Juvia Lockser:** Gray-sama! PUNISH JUVIA REALLY HARD.

 **Gray Fullbuster:** ;) Once we're home, sure.

* * *

 **Natsu Dragneel is very feminie.**

 **Gray Fullbuster and 3232323 others like this Comments (4)**

 **Gray Fullbuster:** HA! I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE SECRETLY A GIRL!

 **Natsu Dragneel:** WTF?! I NEVER SAID THAT. WHICH OF YOU BASTARDS HACKED ME?!

 **Lucy Heartfilia:** Huehuehuehuehue, the world shall never know.

 **Happy:** Lucy's scaring me.

* * *

 **Max Loves Broom:** DORA IS LIFE! DORA IS LOVE. ONEEEEEEE DIRECTION! -Squeals-

 **1000932093 People like this Comments (4)**

 **Lucy Heartfilia:** o.o Dafuq?

 **Natsu Dragneel:** Oh noes, they got Max into the dark side.

 **Gray Fullbuster:** Dafuq is wrong with him.

 **Happy:** Max is crazy!

* * *

 **Rogue Chensley:** TASTE THE RAINBOW BITCHES! -throws skittles at everyone-

 **203810948 People like this Comments (6)**

 **Lucy Heartfilia:** Whats wrong with these people.

 **Natsu Dragneel:** These skittles taste good.

 **Happy:** Aye Sir!

 **Gray Fullbuster:** I question my existence sometimes.

 **Levy McGarden:** Did you know unicorns pee rainbows and poop skittles?

 **Lucy Heartfilia:** So, basically we're eating unicorn poop.

* * *

 **Lucy Heartfilia:** THIS POTATO IS MINE! POTATOES ARE FRIENDS NOT FOOD!

 **190281098302 people and KawaiiPotatoSenpai likes this Comments (5)**

 **Natsu Dragneel:** But, they taste good.

 **Lucy Heartfilia:** HOW COULD YOU?! YOU CANNIBAL!

 **Levy McGarden:** I don't think thats cannibalism 'cause he ain't a potato.

 **Lucy Heartfilia:** SHHH! DON"T TELL HIM THAT.

 **Gajeel Redfox:** Gihihihihii. Shrimp. Get me the pie.

 **Lucy Heartfilia:** GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL!

 **210938910283 people like this Coments (4)**

 **Levy McGarden:** POKEMON!

 **Happy:** Lucy's weird.

 **Lucy Heartfilia:** I SPOT A HAPPYMON! QUICK! USE THE MASTER BALL! HE'S A SUPER RARE POKEMON. -proceeds to throw pokeball at Happy-

 **Happy:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LUCY'S BEING MEAN.

* * *

 **Juvia Lockser:** MAGICAL UNICORNS WITH BOOTIFUL RAINBOWS!

 **290380283 people like this Comments (3)**

 **Gajeel Redfox:** Jeez, woman. What got into your brain

 **Lucy Heartfilia:** JUVIA! I TOLD YOU NOT TO STEAL MY DRUGS AGAIN!

 **Levy McGarden:** AND YOU NEVER SHARED ANY!

* * *

 **Levy McGarden:** HUEHUHEUHEUHEUE! I SEE LUCKY CHARMS! ME LUCKY CHARMS! BITCH CAN'T TAKE THEM!

 **928492 people like this Comments (5)**

 **Lucy Heartfilia:** WHY DA FUCK DID YOU STEAL MY ACLOHOL TOO?!

 **Gajeel Redfox:** GO HOME SHRIMP! YOUR DRUNK.

 **Juvia Lockser:** Dammit Levy, I told you to stay away from the tequila.

 **Jet the person:** OH NOES! LEVYY!

 **Droy the other person:** I WILL COME SAVE YOU!

* * *

 **Natsu Dragneel to Lucy Heartfilia:** BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NO BODY ELSE.

 **Mirajane Strauss likes this and 20980192481098431 others like this Comments (4)**

 **Lucy Heartfilia:** DA FUCK YOU SINGING ONE DIRECTION TO ME BOY.

 **Levy McGarden:** AWWWWWWW! SO CUTEE!

 **Juvia Lockser:** AINT NOBODY GOT TIME FOR DAT.

 **Natsu Dragneel:** What? I NEVER SAID THAT! WHO HACKED MY ACCOUNT?! BASTARD! FIGHT ME ON CLUB PENGUIN AT 1 AM.

* * *

 **Juvia Lockser to Gray Fullbuster:** I've given up on you.

 **Lyon Vastia likes this and 1092310238 others like this Comments (4)**

 **Lyon Vastia:** I KNEW IT! JUVIA-CHAN~! LETS GO ON A DATE AND FORGET ABOUT THAT HIDEOUS THING.

 **Gray Fullbuster:** WHO YOU CALLING HIDEOUS THING. YOU BITCH! AIN'T NOBODY WANNA GO WITH A UGLY BASTARD LIKE YOU! JUVIA?! I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL.

 **Juvia Lockser:** We did until you ruined my hopes and dreams.

 **Gray Fullbuster:** NOT MY FAULT! I DON'T WANT TO COSPLAY AS A BUTLER AND SERVE YOU.

* * *

 **Loke Celestia to Lucy Heartfilia:** BEAUTIFUL AS ALWAYS!

 **19281928 people like this Comments (3)**

 **Natsu Dragneel:** Oi, bastard! Fuck off! She's mine!

 **Lucy Heartfilia:** I don't know how to respond but...OHMYCHEEZITS DIDNATSUJUSTCALLMEHIS?! -SQUEALS-

 **Loke Celestia:** I'M WAY BETTER THAN THAT BRUTE!

* * *

 **Gajeel Redfox to Levy McGarden:** You Me at six?

 **10281902810928 people like this Comments (3)**

 **Levy McGarden:** If I recall, that is a band.

 **Gajeel Redfox:** Gihihihihihi, its meant as it says.

 **Levy McGarden:** OKAY THEN! I WOULD LOVE TO!

* * *

 **Juvia Lockser:** LETS GO BUILD A PICKLE BOAT!

 **239801831098 and friend of KawaiiPotatoSenpai's like this Comments (3)**

 **Friend of KawaiiPotatoSenpai:** YEAH! WE GOING TO USE THE SAILS TO GET TO PLACES!

 **Juvia Lockser:** ABSOLUTELY RIGHT!

 **KawaiiPotatoSenpai:** You going to take 5 months to get to the other side of the world -_-.

* * *

 **Juvia Lockser to Gray Fullbuster:** No, no, bad!

 **129182789127 people like this Comments (2)**

 **Gray Fullbuster:** Dafuq I do?

 **Juvia Lockser:** YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME THE RING! I DIDN'T HEAR YOU PROPOSE YET!

* * *

 **Lucy Heartfilia:** I HURT MY BEAUTIFUL TOES! -Feeling sad QWQ

 **2938109823 likes this Comments (3)**

 **Natsu Dragneel:** Stop being such a big baby.

 **Lucy Heartfilia:** I'ma chop off your toes then!

 **Natsu Dragneel:** NONONONO! FORGIVE ME LUCY! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP RUNNING TOWARDS ME WITH THAT KNIFE.

* * *

 **Juvia Lockser to Rei Fullbuster:** YOU BITCH! YOU HAVE MY HUSBAND'S LAST NAME! AINT NOBODY SAID YOU CAN BE REI FULLBUSTER. I'MA JAM A FORK IN YOUR NECK!

 **391890189283 people like this Comments (2)**

 **Rei Fullbuster:** Uhhhh, this is my parent's last name?

 **Gray Fullbuster:** WOW! I DIDN'T KNOW I HAD A SISTER! I FOUND YOU LONG LOST SISTER! DID DAD HAVE YOU? DADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD.

* * *

 **Natsu Dragneel to Lucy Heartfilia:** Hey dere. You alone?

 **290380928109 People like this Comments (2)**

 **Lucy Heartfilia:** Yeah ;)

 **Natsu Dragneel:** MEET ME AT YOUR HOUSE AT 1 AM. WE'RE GOING TO HAVE FUN.

* * *

 **Natsu Dragneel to Gray Fullbuster:** HA! LUCY SENT ME THE WINKY FACE!

 **902830918309283 people like this Comments (2)**

 **Gray Fullbuster:** AINT NOBODY CARES ABOUT LUCY. JUVIA IS BAE

 **Juvia Lockser:** HOW COULD YOU?! BAE IS POOP IN DANISH.

* * *

 **Juvia Lockser to Gray Fullbuster:** Notice me Senpai

 **90283019820 people like this Comments (3)**

 **Gray Fullbuster:** You have been noticed.

 **Juvia Lockser:** YES! TIME TO GO BACK TO WATCHING GRAY-SAMA WITH THE SECURITY CAMERAS I PUT IN HIS ROOM.

 **Gray Fullbuster:** WAIT, WHAT?!

* * *

That's all, folks! See ya next time! More like this is crack XD.


	12. Nightmare- Gruvia

**Note:** I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. I don't own cover image. Sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes.

 _italics - flashback_

* * *

 _She couldn't feel herself._

 _A girl crying._

 _Children surrounded her._

 _Rocks thrown at her._

 _"Nobody likes you!"_

 _"Why would you exist?"_

 _"Go away. Rain woman."_

 _"Get out of my house."_

 _"I want this child to be returned."_

 _"Ugh, the rain is so depressing."_

 _Drip, drip, drip._

 _Little Juvia looks up at the sky, wondering why it always has to rain when she's around. Why her mother and father didn't want her._

 _Why people believe it's her fault that its always raining._

 _Gray's back turned on her when he left._

 _A voice calling, "Its all your fault. Your too depressing. Nobody likes depressing people."_

* * *

A hand shook the woman awake from her slumber. Juvia opened her eyes and could feel the wetness on her cheeks. Gray wrapped his arms around her because he knew.

She still had nightmares about when her past. Gray could never chase away her demons. Sobs wracked through the woman, and she gripped on Gray's shirt tightly.

"Gray-sama, don't ever leave me again. Please. Juvia doesn't think she can take it." Juvia sobbed out.

Gray rubbed her back smoothingly, "I'm never going to leave you again. I promise."

Soon her breathing smoothed out, and Gray saw that she was asleep.

'I'm never going to leave you again. Juvia. I can't make up for the pain I caused but at least, I can make new ones to destroy the ones haunting you. I will take down your demons.' Gray thought while staring down at his woman.

* * *

Short one-shot of Gruvia. Thanks for all the follows and favorites. I appreciate all the reviews too ^-^


	13. Reading-GaLe

**Note:** I don't own Fairy Tail or cover image. Sorry for spelling mistakes/grammar. Featuring GaLe! :D.

'Words' - Thoughts

* * *

Gajeel was not looking at her butt.

He repeats, he was not looking at her butt!

Panther Lily was a liar! He says Gajeel was looking at her butt, and he was not certainly looking there.

Levy on the other hand didn't notice his gaze on her butt as she tried to get the book out of the library shelf. She jumped and pouted when she didn't succeed in reaching her book.

Gajeel proceeded to snicker at her attempt, and Levy whipped her head around to face him. She pouted and opened her mouth to say something.

"Stop laughing over there and help me get this book."

"Gihihihi, sure, Shrimp."

"Gajeel, I see, you are observing her bu-" Panther Lily stated before getting a hand clamped over his mouth.

"I wasn't looking at 'er butt." Gajeel hissed silently at Panther Lily.

"Sure you weren't." Panther Lily smirked knowingly.

"Hey! You big lug, are you going to help me or not?" Levy shouted.

"Sure, Shrimp. But, what do I get in return?"

"What do you want?"

Gajeel smirked and answered, "I'll tell you after."

Levy looked suspcious but didn't question him since he was getting her book. Gajeel lumbered over and asked what book she wanted.

She told him the title, "The Selection". He looked at the title and deemed it a girly book.

Levy puffed out her cheeks, and replied, "Boys read this too."

"Oh really?"

"Yep!"

"You might find it interesting too," Levy added.

"What? I ain't gonna find that girly-looking book interesting."

"Don't judge a book by its cover," she pointed out.

"Yeah, like don't judge ya by ya size." Gajeel muttered.

"What did you say?" the blue-haired girl narrowed her eyes.

"N-Nothin." he gulped.

"Your reading this with me." the petite dragged him to a set of chairs while the black cat followed.

"America Singer, a Class 5..." Levy droned.

Gajeel didn't mind the words she spoke, but he stared at her expressions while she read outloud. It intrigued him, and 'Shrimp is quite cute.' he thought.

'She got a nice butt too.' he added in his thoughts before turning to see Panther Lily still smirking at him. Gajeel proceeded to glare at him and turn back to scanning Levy.

'Maybe reading isn't so bad after all.' Gajeel cracked a smile at her face.

* * *

Done! :D Short one-shot of GaLe.


	14. Halloween Party

**Note:** For Halloween! :D I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. Sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes.

'words' -thoughts

* * *

Natsu had to say that Fairy High would plan the best goddamn Halloween party ever. But, all of his friends that were couples were going as matching costumes. Like Juvia was Elsa and Gray was Jack Frost.

Levy was Belle and Gajeel was the Beast. Natsu personally decided to dress up as a dragon. Of course, he was an awesome dragon and no one was ever going to be as awesome as him.

He drew scales and made them look realistic on his face because well, he was a really awesome artist too. he wore leather red jacket and leather red pants, both decorated with scales.

He wore a white shirt, made it to look like a dragon's belly. On the other hand, Lucy was getting ready in a witchy-princess costume? She wore a black dress with red lace decorated on the sleeves and v-line. Also on the bottom of the dress. She wore a black wig with green contacts.

She got a staff that was also black in color and decorated with a red ruby on top. She put on black eyeliner and a smoky eye look to make her eyes pop.

The woman deemed it worthy and started to make her way to the school. She met up with Levy, Juvia, and Erza.

"Oh my god?! Lucy?! You look so different and its a good different!" Levy squealed out.

"Juvia agrees." Juvia smiled at her.

"No objections." Erza nodded at her with approval.

They proceeded to enter the school and sauntered to the gym. Levy, Juvia, and Erza went to find their respective others while Lucy just looked around. She sighed.

'Why don't I have a boyfriend?' she thought to herself.

'Probably 'cause the boys I attract, think with their dicks not their heads.' the blonde added.

However, Natsu was in the same situation as her and he was wandering around to find something interesting to do. He spotted a black-haired girl with gleaming green eyes in a black dress.

He was intrigued by her costume and decided to approach her. The blonde, now raven-haired looked up at the approaching figure with interest. A pink-haired male with scales on him? 'I think he's a dragon?' she thought to herself.

"Yo!" Natsu grinned at her.

"Hi." she smiled a bit.

"What are you?" the salmon-haired male asked.

"I'm a witchy princess?" Lucy responded.

"What's a witchy princess? Only weirdos like you think of that." Natsu commented.

"A princess that's a witch? What's that suppose to mean?!" the doe-eyed woman, now green demanded.

"That your a weirdo, duh." he grinned with ease.

Lucy huffed out in anger and replied, "I'm not a weirdo, you are!"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, by the way."

"Lucy Heartfilia."

Natsu decided to lean in close which caused the blonde to blush. he put his hand on her forehead, and examined her face.

"W-What are you doing?!" Lucy demanded.

"I'm checking if you have a fever 'cause your face is really red."

Lucy jolted up which caused them to bump foreheads. Lucy's black wig fell off, and Natsu widened his eyes in surprise.

He found her golden hair beautiful, and it looked really silky.

"Why'd ya hide your hair?" Natsu questioned.

"Because it doesn't go with my costume." Lucy huffed while grabbing her wig off the floor.

"Well, I think ya hair is really pretty." the male softly said.

"T-Thanks." Lucy stuttered and blushed.

He grinned and she smiled back.

Because, in that moment, they knew that the other person was special.

* * *

I'm done. I'm sorry for rushing it, but I haven't updated in a while...so, I decided to do a Halloween special. XD. I'm going to stop being lazy and going to work on my Gruvia/NaLu/GaLe fanfiction.


End file.
